Army of One
by Kishadow
Summary: Slavers. As I stand in the rain, I accept that we can't fight, and that we'll likely be captured. But as I lose hope, blue blasts light up the raining skies. My life is about to change. I'm stuck here, but Kamino isn't a bad place to be. Starts pre-AotC


"We have to land on that planet!" Jani snarled, straining with the controls. They hadn't meant to come out of hyperspace here, but something had happened, and the coordinates went wrong.

Jani would hazard a guess that it was the pirates that seemed to want to board their hull. The brunette Corellian was the best pilot in the group of people on board their freighter. The men were near the airlocks. The females, hating that they couldn't defend themselves, or weren't allowed to, were in the cockpit, operating the ship's weaponry and nav systems.

Jani was in the latter group, along with Liani, a massive Togorian, Alema, a lethan Twi-lek, and Miya, a Pantoran.

Zané, a Nubian, and Yani, a psychometric Kiffar, were in the former category. Not to say they were useless. Zané was a top-notch doctor, and Yani was a brilliant slicer, and was amazing with tools and mechanical gadgets.

Liani, who was the youngest at 16, was the best fighter. Like most of her species, she was big and bulky, although her fur was cream colored, and her eyes were green. She was also the self proclaimed most mature, and acted like a mother to all of them. Jani, 17, was also young, and while she couldn't fight her way out of a flimsi bag, she was a good shot with a blaster, and brilliant at any ship's controls.

Yani, also 17, who often got mixed up with Jani, was a Kiffar. She was the peacemaker of the group, and had no self defense skills what so over. Zané,17, was a medic, and had never trained to fight, although Alema and Miya had told her she had the makings of a scrapper. She was small, and clever, and could twist many situations to her advantage.

Miya, 20, was a sniper, which was a useless skill in the cramped freighter. Alema also had some skills as a sniper, but she wasn't as good. She was 18, and had just recently joined their group. She had run away from home, and was excited about seeing new world and planets. She wasn't however, so pleased about the pirates.

But not as upset as Liani was about an ocean planet.

"But it's raining all over on that planet!" Liani objected.

"You getting your fur wet is the least of our issues!" Alema smacked Liani's shoulder, causing the Togorian to growl angrily at her. The Lethan glared back, and smirked. For all their bickering, the two of them were close friends.

The ship rocked, and Jani snarled, "Blasted idiots! Well, we're entering the atmosphere." Storms crashed all around them, and through the rain, they could see lights. Jani angled the ship towards them, aiming for what looked like a landing pad. The ship screeched across, cming to a stop right at the edge. Everyone made a rush for the airlock, hopping out. One of the men had stayed behind to make sure everyone got out, but the ship tottered, and then fell, taking him with it.

Their ship sank beneath the waves, as the rumbling of the pirate ship sounded beneath them. Liani flexed her claws, and Miya, who had grabbed her sniper rifle aimed at the ship's engines. Jani unholstered her blaster, preparing to fight. The ship hovered, and the pirates all hopped out. It was a large group, easily outmatching their small group of nine.

Zané said quietly, "We don't have a chance."

One of the men nodded, and motioned for everyone to stand down. The pirates stepped forwards, and disarmed the group.

Before anyone could react, they slit the men's throats, then turned to the girls. It was mainly weequays, and some trandoshans. A man in armor stood in front of the group, smirking slightly, "Six slaves. Nice catch. And a lethan Twi-lek at that. Look's like we'll have a nice profit this time, men."

Alema prayed silently. _Force, or spirits, I've never believed in you now, but please! Help us out of this._

_Please._

* * *

_Hey, y'all! Kishadow here, with a new story. Hopefully, I can break my habit of running through stories quickly, leaving details out and changing things in the middle. _**Expect slow updates**_-I'll be busy all summer, although in July, I might be able to update quick. Questions, comments?  
_

_Review!  
_


End file.
